koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao Yun/Weapons
Here is a collection of Zhao Yun's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Chang Ban (Liu Bei’s Forces) *Supply Team (starts: entry point by Zhang He, moves: Northeast). *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, and Zhang He. In addition to this you must also wait for Cao Cao’s reinforcements to arrive (Cao Cao arrives at the 80 minute mark) and for Liu Bei to say, “Cao Cao, so you want to end it here at Chang Ban?” (occurs at the 78 minute mark); after this happens fight anyone around Liu Bei with Zhao Yun, causing a cut scene in which Yun tells the enemy soldiers not to harm his lord. (This event can not be triggered by all characters, only Zhao Yun and some other Shu officers and cannot be triggered if Liu Bei has already reached his destination by Liu Qi’s ships). You must finish everything before Liu Qi arrives with reinforcements and the requirements may be fulfilled in any order (the supply team arrives after completion). It is suggested that you defeat Zhang He last (so you are close to the supply team). Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Bo Wan Po *Requirements: Follow Zhuge Liang's instructions for this battle as Zhao Yun and make sure the Shu strategist enters the castle where Cao Cao is. Strategy It is important that Zhao Yun defeats all the generals of each trap Zhuge Liang has. Also, if you wish to make sure he gets the weapon, defeat the generals on the inside of the castle. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: The Chang Ban Run *Restrictions: No bodyguards. *Requirements: Strategy #Find Liu Chan within 2 minutes. It's best to use the save/load trick so that you find Liu Chan in the first box you open in order to save time. #Kill Xu Huang, then Cao Ren to open the castle door. #After the castle gate opens, run straight to Liu Bei, ignoring everything in between. Liu Bei should have yelled for help quite a few times already. #Protect Liu Bei for the rest of the game. Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Yuan, Cheng Yu and Xun Yu will all be coming for Liu Bei's head. Kill them all. #After killing the enemy officers, Liu Bei will retreat. #Get 300 KOs within 13 minutes. #Level 11 message after you beat the stage. Note: It is recommended to wear the Shadow Saddle! And there's a marking scheme: You lose 20 points if you did not rescue Liu Chan within 2 minutes, -10 points if you did not get 300 KOs, -20 if you did not complete the stage within 13 minutes, -10 for each of Yue Jin, Yu Jin, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun who you did not kill. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Cheng Du *Requirement: Defeat Liu Xun's three sub-generals then defeat Liu Xun himself. Take the southern garrison. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhao Yun uses spears as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhao Yun uses the spear as his default weapon in the game. But starting in Xtreme Legends, his new weapon of choice is the dragon spear. Dragon spear.png|3rd Dragon Spear Dynasty Warriors 8 Fifth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Yiling (Shu) *Requirements: Prevent the fire attack while defeating Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and Zhou Tai within 9 minutes of the stage. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Zhao Yun uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Ether Piercer *Savage Trident *Mystery *Dragon Slayer *Draconian Might *Virtuous Agony *Dragon's Maw *Merciless Might *Bug Catcher (DLC) *Clean Sweeper (DLC) *Moptop (DLC) Category:Weapons